Abduction
Abduction is the 13th episode of Season 4 and is the 79th episode overall. Summary EMILY AND VICTORIA MUST WORK TOGETHER OR THEY'LL DIE ALONE -- In order to survive, Emily and Victoria must set aside their grudge, while Jack and David race to save them before they kill each other. Recap David gets a video message from Malcolm Black. He wants his daughter back alive. The video shows Emily and Victoria being tortured by Black’s men. Jack is shocked to learn that Ben knows everything. Nevertheless, he needs his help to track down Malcolm Black. They use old voicemail recordings of Kate to make it sound like she’s still alive. A time and place is set for an exchange at sundown. Jack and Ben find Emily’s car by the beach. There’s a security camera that may have captured some clues. Elsewhere, Victoria gives up Jack’s name as someone who could be the key to finding his daughter. Emily tries to stop the thug he’s sending to kill him, but to no avail. Jack finds Ben tied up, but is able to take down Black’s hired gun. All this happens as David is about to meet for the exchange. Malcolm Black realizes that his daughter is dead. He shoots David in the leg. He wants to make him suffer. Elsewhere, Jack finds a clue Emily left when she attacked the thug. It leads both him and Ben to realize that she’s being held captive at a trash site down by the water. Malcolm tortures David. He wants him to kill Emily and Victoria quickly. If he doesn’t, he’ll do it his way—piece by piece. Black is about to cut Emily when Victoria claims that she killed his daughter. He turns his attention to her. Black is about to go for the kill when Jack and Ben arrive. A massive brawl takes place with just about everyone getting in on the action. Black gets the upper hand on Emily. He’s about to throw her into a raging furnace. BANG! BANG! David shoots Black having managed to get hold of a gun. Black turns to see his shooter. BANG! BANG! BANG! David shoots him again. Black staggers backwards. He falls into the furnace. His body is consumed by the flames. Jack lets Emily know that the clue she left for him was very clever. She couldn’t have done it without Victoria’s help. It seems her guilt has finally gotten to her. Victoria lets David know that they need to go their separate ways. He needs to be with his daughter and she needs to mourn the loss of her son. Ben brings David home from the hospital. He tells Emily that he’s relieved to know the truth. He knows how hard it’s been for Emily due to his days as an undercover cop. He’ll keep her secret. The two of them agree to start anew. Louise’s mother appears before her at the club. This time it’s not a vision. Mama Ellis is really there. She’s rented a place in the Hamptons for the entire summer. She doesn’t want Louise to ruin her brother’s chances of becoming a congressman. Nolan offers to help by marrying Louise. This way he now controls her conservatorship. This move doesn’t bother Mama Ellis. She knows that she’ll get control again. If she doesn’t, she’ll tell the world the truth about how Louise killed her father. Margaux struggles with Victoria’s request to keep all that she knows secret. She calls someone who provides special services. She wants this man to find the evidence she needs to punish the person who crossed her. Margaux visits Victoria at her house. She’s determined to honor Daniel’s memory. She’s determined to destroy Emily Thorne. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * James Tupper as David Clarke * Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal * Brian Hallisay as Ben Hunter Guest Cast * Tommy Flanagan as Malcolm Black * Elena Satine as Louise Ellis * Carolyn Hennesy as Penelope Ellis * Ed Quinn as James Allen Quotes Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 4x13 Promo "Abduction" (HD) Revenge 4x13 'Abduction' Sneak Peek 1 Pictures 4x13 1.jpg 4x13 2.jpg 4x13 3.jpg 4x13 4.jpg 4x13 5.jpg 4x13 6.jpg 4x13 7.jpg 4x13 8.jpg 4x13 9.jpg 4x13 10.jpg 4x13 11.jpg 4x13 12.jpg 4x13 13.jpg 4x13 14.jpg 4x13 15.jpg 4x13 16.jpg 4x13 17.jpg 4x13 18.jpg 4x13 19.jpg 4x13 20.jpg 4x13 21.jpg 4x13 22.jpg 4x13 23.jpg 4x13 24.jpg 4x13 25.jpg 4x13 26.jpg 4x13 27.jpg 4x13 28.jpg 4x13 29.jpg References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes